Rylin Angrave
Rylin was a master thief and an avid collector of wealth and treasure. He had gathered together many like-minded individuals who had formed into an organization known as the Dark Whispers Thieves' Guild, operating out of Netherbandush in Plumdonia. A coup d'tat was executed against him by his lieutenant Graymane, who assumed control of the guild. Rylin was tipped to this fact by one of the members of the guild, so he fled just as the assassin's were coming to get him. Rylin's flight resulted in him stowing away the Septimo, where he was discovered. However, another had stowed away as well. One of the assassin's had followed him aboard ship, and they launched their attack out at sea. After a vicious battle, the assassin was brought down, and Rylin is mending from his wounds aboard ship. Talents and Skills *Skilled swordsman *Master thief *Terrible cook Weapons *Twin fine steel rapiers with elaborate filigree hilts and black leather hand-grips. *A bandoleer of throwing daggers that is strong across his back. Combat Skills and Abilities *Dual swordsmanship. *Thrown weapons. *Competent in magical item use. *Able to use shadow-based magic that helps with stealth and movement. Education and Intelligence Background Rylin was educated through most of his adolescence but the death of his parents to an Orc cartel altered that path. He and his siblings were taken in by a family friend named Taylina, a female elven mage who taught Rylin the art of shadow magic and how to steal. Goals One of Rylin's main short term goals is to survive the coup d'etat by his lieutenant, Graymane. In the long-term though, he wishes to take back his guild, or at least the treasures that he left there. He also aspires to own many different artifacts, and keeps an ear to the ground for treasure hunting opportunities. Personality Who they were like, and what they are like now. Weaknesses * One of Rylin's greatest weaknesses is his greed. He is easily swayed by fortune or treasure. * Only has one eye, so struggles with depth perception. * Is being hunted by assassins from the Dark Whispers Thieves' Guild, which he used to lead. Beliefs Noctophoros - The shadows are a thief's best friend, so naturally Rylin pays tribute first and foremost to Noctophoros. Ipinili - Rylin feels luck is an important part of his lifestyle, so he says prayers to the white rabbit as well. Appearance Rylin is an elf with long ears, dirty blonde hair, purple eyes and tanned weathered skin. Over his right eye he wears a band of red cloth, rumored to be a ribbon left at his door by Sephilirian, though that might simply be myth. He commonly wears red colors to match, though he is not devoted to the color. His armor is light and made of leather layered over thin chain.This armor along with his twin swords came from a talented smith in Netherbandush, who was well compensated for his work. Relationships 'Parents' Bryserin Angrave (Father, deceased) Vexalina Angrave (Mother, deceased) Taylina Alyendai (Adoptive Mother) 'Siblings' Nysera Angrave (Sister) Maea Angrave (Sister) Weylin Angrave (Brother) Background Bryserin Angrave had never been a man of wealth. He told his children that persistence was the key to success in life, though his own never got him much further. Bad luck seemed to be his curse which was a terrible affliction for a man who relished gambling so much. It was this addiction that lead his whole family into trouble. He owed a great deal of debt to an orcish tribe that operated more like a cartel, and when he told them he could not pay, they sent thugs to his house to kill him and his family. He and his wife died protecting their children, but before the orcs could finish the young Angrave children off, a family friend named Taylina came to their rescue. She struck like a swift shadow, cutting the orcs down in swift succession. Taking the children, she fled their homeland of Nordheim and brought them to the region of Plumdonia and the kingdom of Netherbandush. It was here that Rylin grew up, under the guidance of Taylina, learning the skill she had utilized to save the lives of these young elves. This lead to his life as a thief, a profession at which he excelled. Taylina maintained her support, acting as an advisor to him even in his dark lifestyle. With her guidance, he founded the Dark Whispers Thieves' Guild. It began as mostly he and his family, though notoriety gained respect and soon some of the better thieves of the region were coming on board. One of the first to join was Graymane, a human who was more of an enforcer than a thief. His sadistic demeanor made him useful, but Rylin also knew that the man's ambition would one day be the end of him. It was Taylina who warned Rylin when that time came. Whispers had spread of Graymane making his move, and she told Rylin to flee. He barely escaped the city with his life, and with none of the treasures he had acquired in his career. Now, it is only a matter of time before Rylin attempts to reclaim all that is rightfully his. Category:Characters